


Phichit's OFF Day

by fujoshikoi



Series: DMs on Twitter [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Katsuki Yuuri is a Good Friend, M/M, POV Phichit Chulanont, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Phichit is sad, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/pseuds/fujoshikoi
Summary: Phichit has a panic attack. Chris panics more. Yuuri is there. Victor is just Victor.A gift for my wonderful friend who keeps on giving me positive vibes whenever we talk. Work or school or the fandom, this person gives me so many positive vibes that I need to return the favor somehow!!HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR!!





	Phichit's OFF Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harky21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harky21/gifts).



> Hey everyone!! Please greet Harky a very HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!
> 
> I LOVE THIS PERSON SO MUCH FOR BEING MY PERSONAL SUNFLOWER ON A RAINY DAY.
> 
> This person gives me so much hope and so many things to look forward to!
> 
> Here you go dear! Happy birthday!

 

 

“Yuuri, please, what do I do?”

 

Chris was frantic.

 

He was desperate.

 

Phichit was in the next room having a panic attack and Chris didn’t know what to do. This is the first time he heard Phichit having a panic attack. He knew about Yuuri’s – everybody knows about Yuuri’s but no one knows about Phichit. He didn’t want to ask for Yuuri’s help since it would look like he doesn’t know how to handle Phichit’s panic attacks – but he really doesn’t know how to handle Phichit’s panic attacks. And besides, Phichit’s been muttering Yuuri’s name over and over for the past half an hour and Chris is desperate.

 

So desperate that he called.

 

“What’s wrong Chris?” he heard Yuuri asked sleepily over the other line.

 

He really shouldn’t be doing this.

 

The Japanese man probably has a lot of things on his plate too since he just got engaged to his best friend and made a promise to win gold next season. But he and Phichit dragged the two lovebirds spend some time with them before they went back to training. He thought Yuuri was just as stunned as he was when he didn’t hear an immediate response from the Japanese so he was very surprised when he heard rustling sheets and his best friend’s worried tone before hearing a more insistent tone of the usually shy man.

 

“Chris, is this about Phichit? What happened to my –” but Chris cut him off, he needs to give up, the only person in the world who could calm down Phichit right now would probably be Yuuri – even Celestino said so.

 

“He’s having a panic attack” he said.

 

And there was silence.

 

More rustling of the sheets.

 

A thump.

 

And a voice that broke the silence with three words, “I’m coming over”

 

And then the line was cut.

 

He heaved a sigh and went back to Phichit – he needs to tell him that his best friend is coming over. Whether it calms Phichit down or it makes his panic attack worse, he doesn’t know, maybe he’ll try calling searching google as he waits? He thought as he made his way and stood outside the bathroom door and knocked as he said, “Phichit, Yuuri said he’ll be here”

 

That did its magic.

 

After not receiving any response from Phichit for the past half an hour he finally heard Phichit stop heaving and sobbing before hearing a muffled, “thank you”

 

And then a groan.

 

And then the sobbing restarted.

 

There was a loud knock on the door that broke Chris’s musings and he almost ran towards the door and thanked heavens as he saw Yuuri standing worriedly outside.

 

He opened the door wider to let the Japanese man in wordlessly which was immediately understood as Yuuri slipped passed him with a small smile and watched as the Japanese immediately made a beeline towards the bathroom door.

 

xxxx

 

 

 

“Phichit? Are you here?” Chris heard Yuuri ask.

 

This is the first time he heard Yuuri’s soft yet strong voice.

 

This is also the first time he’s seen Yuuri as strong.

 

He watched as Phichit slowly opened the door of the bathroom and how Yuuri slowly slipped inside.

 

“Shouldn’t you be worried?” he asked as soon as he felt Victor standing beside him.

 

“They’re best friends, what could they be doing in there?” he heard Victor counter which only made him raise an eyebrow at the silver-haired man with an unspoken question hanging in the air, referring to themselves and their own friendship.

 

“What? They’re not like us!” he heard Victor insist and gaped at him as he smirked at his best friend.

 

 

 

xxxx

 

 

“Phichit? What’s wrong?” Yuuri said as soon as the Thai opened the door and he slipped in.

 

The best friends were currently hugging each other in the middle of the bathroom with the younger one crying his heart out to Yuuri who only hugged him tighter.

 

“You’re going to leave me” he heard the Thai said after a while.

 

There was silence.

 

A lot of silence.

 

As Phichit hugged Yuuri tighter and Yuuri rocked his best friend and hummed soothingly.

 

“I just remembered Yuu, it’s Harky’s birthday today” Phichit said off-handedly as if it was just passing thought.

 

Yuuri knew Phichit.

 

And Phichit knew Yuuri.

 

They both knew each other.

 

From their most softest moment to their most you can’t touch me bitch moment. They knew each other kinks in their daily life in and out of bedroom whether told to them willingly or found out accidentally.

 

So Phichit knew that Yuuri is doing this to help him – again, like all those other days, as Yuuri knew he’d do the same for him.

 

When Yuuri gets panic attacks he needs to listen to something to distract himself, unlike Phichit who talks nonstop when he gets panic attacks.

 

Like now.

 

“I like that person you know?” He heard Phichit again as he listened while his friend continued, “We rarely find time to talk but Harky is the closest person I’m close with next to you”

 

“ – leaving me too” he heard Phichit finally say and he understood.

 

 _‘So Harky’s moving on too?’_ he thought absentmindedly before an idea came up to him.

 

“Hey Phi, why don’t we call Harky and we can both tell you how we’ll never leave you?” He found himself saying after a while which only earned a nod from the Thai as they started to slowly disentangle themselves from each other as Yuuri fished for his phone in his back pocket.

 

It only took three rings before they heard a voice.

 

“HEY~ What’s up with you two?”

 

Yuuri turned to Phichit just as the Thai turned to him as they both smiled at each other and began singing, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~ happy birthday to you~ happy birthday Dear Harky~ happy birthday to you~”

 

And then once more in Japanese.

 

And then once more in Thai.

 

At the end of the conversation they were all laughing as Harky scolded Phichit for thinking he’ll ever be left alone.

 

“Yuuri and I will always be here – as will the others!” Yuuri heard Harky told Phichit with a smile and by the smile sporting by Phichit himself, he knew that his best friend finally understood.

 

 

That the panic attack subsided.

 

 

 

 

OUTSIDE THE BATHROOM (Bonus)

 

_“Otanjōbi omedetō, Otanjōbi omedetō …”_

 

 

Victor and Chris’ ears perked up from the sudden happy birthday song.

 

 

The two started watching TV in the room as soon as Yuuri didn’t come out immediately with Phichit in tow from the bathroom. They decided to wait for the two in the room as they channel surfed the cable TV.

 

 

They were surprised, however, when they suddenly heard the English version of the birthday song being sung by both Yuuri and Phichit and immediately thought that it was the Thai man’s birthday and they forgot but as they googled for Phichit’s birthdate, they found out that it won’t, in fact, happen in a few more months.

 

 

But as they listened to the Japanese version and then the Thai version, the two decided to leave the two friends alone and buy some cake.

 

 

Maybe that’s the problem.

 

 

Maybe they need cake.

**Author's Note:**

> How is it? I just KNOW that Harky and I won'tbe able to leave these boys soon~
> 
> By the way, check out this wonderful person's work [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harky21/pseuds/Harky21)
> 
> also
> 
> follow this eight wonder of the world on twitter [HERE](https://twitter.com/mooncatcher21) and me [HERE](https://twitter.com/fujoshikoi).
> 
> We talk about anything and everything! :)
> 
> I'm taking prompt suggestions on Tumblr and Twitter!! Send me beeps!!
> 
>  **Please read my other fics**[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/works)
> 
> Send me beeps and request on [TUMBLR](https://fujoshi-koi.tumblr.com) and TWITTER.
> 
> **Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
